drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin's Room
"Marvins Room" is a song by the rapper Drake. The song debuted on his official blog October's Very Own on June 9, 2011. The track serves as the first promotional single released from Drake's second album Take Care, and it is his highest-charting promotional single to date. It has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of Americafor shipments of at least 500,000 copies in the US.[2] Spiking as a trending and popular song for controversy, "Marvins Room", was remixed by many artists, a lot of which being younger females, in response to Drake's statement, "You could do better", while on the phone with a young woman. Adding fuel to the fire, Erika Lee, Drake's Ex-girlfriend has filed lawsuits against Drake under the claim that she is the voice in the phone call in the beginning of the song. In attempt to sue, claiming that the Artist excluded her from proper royalties. The song was allegedly recorded inside the studio of the same name once owned by singer Marvin Gaye.[3] Composition The song is anchored by Noah "40" Shebib's trademark muted bass, a trend that manifests, in the words of Jayson Greene of Pitchfork Media, "like the fumes from music that's already evaporated-- a wisp of keyboard, a single watery thud of bass drum.[4]" The song finishes with the same piano tune that is in the The Doors song Riders on the Storm. The lyrics comprise Drake's late-night drunken rant to a former girlfriend over the phone while in a nightclub (a phenomenon referred to by critics as "drunk dialing"). Despite his frustrations over their breakup and his obvious loneliness, Drake reiterates to her his superiority over his replacement and repeatedly cajoles her to return to him. He also mentions that the women with whom he has had intercourse and to whom he has provided financial support do not satisfy him. Ultimately, his plaintive requests go unrequited. Lyrics on phone “Hello Yeah I just walked in Yeah I’m good you still working? Tonight, right now? ‘Did I go out?’ yeah, I went out I went, I went to a couple of clubs I never went to bed Shit… wine or water You should see someone about a cold drink I don’t know, I’m delirious… night” - Verse 1 Cups of the Rosy Bitches in my old phone I should call one and go home I’ve been in this club too long The woman that I would try Is happy with a good guy But I’ve been drinking so much That I’ma call her anyway and say “Fuck that nigga that you love so bad I know you still think about the times we had” I say, “fuck that nigga that you think you found And since you picked up I know he’s not around” (Are you drunk right now?) I’m just sayin’ you could do better Tell me have you heard that lately? I’m just sayin’ you could do better And I’ll start hatin’ only if you make me Uh, cups of the XO All my people been here I see all of her friends here Guess she don’t have the time to kick it no more Flights in the morning What you doing that's so important? I’ve been drinking so much That I’ma call you anyway and say “Fuck that nigga that you love so bad I know you still think about the times we had” I say, “fuck that nigga that you think you found And since you picked up I know he’s not around” (Are you drunk right now?) I’m just sayin’, you could do better Tell me have you heard that lately I’m just sayin’ you could do better And I’ll start hatin’ only if you make me I think I’m addicted to naked pictures And sittin talkin’ ’bout bitches that we almost had I don’t think I’m concious of making monsters Outta the women that I sponsor til it all goes bad But shit it’s all good We threw a party, yeh we threw a party Bitches came over, yeh, we threw a party I was just calling cause they were just leaving Talk to me please, don’t have much to believe in I need you right now, are you down to listen to me? Too many drinks have been given to me I got some women that's living off me Paid for their flights and hotels I’m ashamed Bet that you know them, I won’t say no names After a while girl they all seem the same I’ve had sex four times this week, I’ll explain Having a hard time adjusting to fame Sprite in that mixture, I’ve been talking crazy girl I’m lucky that you picked up Lucky that you stayed on I need someone to put this weight on and Woman on phone “Well I’m sorry” – Drake “Are you drunk right now?” – Woman I’m just sayin’ you could do better Tell me have you heard that lately I’m just sayin’ you could do better And I’ll start hatin’ only if you make me on phone “You’re not going to come?” “Guess I’m bout to just kick it here then…” Just throw up while I hold your hair back Her white friend said “you niggas crazy” I hope no-one heard that I hope no-one heard that Cause if they did, we gon be in some trouble Music Video Reception Critical reception "Marvins Room" was well received by PopCrush, which gave the song 4.5 out of 5 stars and commented that "Not many rappers are capable of writing something with such an emotional impact."[5] Jayson Greene of Pitchfork Media also gave plaudits to the single, saying that it is "a shrewd reminder of what sets Aubrey Drake Graham apart. Drake is a master insinuator, and these two songs carry a muted, creeping unease no one else in hip-hop is currently quite equipped to provide.[4]" Ann Powers of NPR Music's The Record drew comparisons between the song and the life and career of Marvin Gaye, stating that the song "taps into the magnetic but dangerous spirit of GAYE: not only his seduction skills, but his self-doubt, the vulnerability that made his music so profound and which eventually derailed him.[3]" Commerical Reception Following its release on Drake's official blog, it gained considerable popularity on various radio formats.[1] Remixes The song has spawned a number of remixes from various artists. Responding to the number of "Marvin's Room" remixes, Drake said: *JoJo ("Can't Do Better")[8] **Singer CL mashed-up "Can't Do Better" with Nicki Minaj's "Did It On'em" and G-Dragon's "The Leaders" as a part of her group2NE1's NOLZA tour. *Teyana Taylor ("Her Room")[9] *Jodie Aysha ("Your Room")[10] *Lil Wayne ("Marvins Room"; included on his mixtape, Sorry 4 the Wait)[11] *Sammie ("Marvins Room (Remix)")[12] *Chris Brown ("Marvins Room")Chris Brown Remixes 'Marvins Room', Drake Drops Official Video: Watch *Paula DeAnda ("I Can Do Better")[13] *Jhene Aiko ("Do Better Blues pt. 2 (Marvins Room)")[14] *Cody Simpson ("Evenings in London- Marvin's Room Reimagined") Music video The music video for the song was released on Drake's OVO blog on June 28, 2011. The song in the video is shorter, and to the near end is a small sample of the chopped and screwed version of the song. Category:Singles Category:2011 Singles